


Maybe Baby

by Vivireels



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: Blaine was 24 when he first started wanting a child.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Maybe Baby

Blaine was 24 when he first started wanting a child. He knew it might’ve been a little young, but at the same time, he and Kurt had found each other pretty young. Blaine had met his true love at 15, fallen in love with him at 16, and married him at 20, so he was used to jumping the gun a little when it felt right. 

What got Blaine thinking of kids in the first place was the birth of his niece. Cooper had settled down with a nice girl named Emily and welcomed a beautiful little girl named Delilah. Kurt and Blaine flew out to LA that same summer to meet the new addition to their family.

“She’s beautiful, Coop,” Blaine said with the biggest smile on his face. As he looked into her big, curious eyes, he pulled a funny face, which got a laugh out of the little girl.

“She sure looks like an angel but she doesn’t cry like one,” Cooper said with a light laugh. “Figures that her Uncle B can make her laugh no problem.”

Blaine beamed at that. He always knew he loved kids, but seeing this tiny baby that would grow up calling him ‘Uncle B’ made his heart absolutely melt.

“She’s got your nose for sure,” Kurt added when he came back into the room with Emily. “Let’s hope she doesn’t inherit your acting techniques.”

Emily groaned. “I don’t know if I can handle _two_ pointers in this house.” Both her and Kurt shared a laugh while Cooper rolled his eyes.

Blaine, however, was still enraptured by the baby. She had taken to reaching for his face and trying to grab onto his nose. As if she couldn’t get any more adorable. Seeing this girl that was a perfect mix of Cooper and Emily made him think: What would he and Kurt’s children look like. They had always talked about surrogacy as an option. He was already picturing a miniature Kurt, a little boy with light brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Or maybe a little girl with hazel eyes and beautiful black curls (that would hopefully suit her better than they had suited him). He could see their family taking shape, imagine taking the kids to school in the mornings, cooking dinner for all of them, going to recitals and soccer games. Never before had he been able to see it all so clearly. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed by emotions he couldn’t even quite place.

“Why don’t you give Kurt a turn, Squirt?” Cooper suggested. It was almost as if Cooper knew what was going on in Blaine’s head, could see his emotions bubbling just underneath the surface.

Blaine shook his head to clear his mind. “Yeah, sure. I better pass her off before she really tries to take my nose with her,” he chuckled. He carefully transferred her into Kurt’s arms. She looked curiously at her other uncle, looking as if she was trying to decide whether to cry or explore Kurt’s face as well. Her hesitation ended quickly when Kurt smiled at her and held her close to his chest.

“Hi, little Lilah. I’m your Uncle K.” Delilah instantly smiled and reached out to grab at Kurt’s face the same way she did Blaine’s.

If Blaine wasn’t thinking about kids before, he definitely was now. Seeing Kurt holding the new baby gave Blaine about a hundred more things to imagine: Kurt rocking their own baby to sleep at night, Kurt designing clothes for their child and insisting that he add new additions every time their daughter or son grew out of the previous outfits, Blaine coming home to see Kurt playing with the kids. His heart swelled at the sight of the tiny angel in Kurt’s arms.

It wasn’t until after they had said goodbye to Cooper, Emily, and Delilah, once they were back in their car, that Kurt brought anything up to Blaine.

“Are you okay? You seemed a little emotional ever since you held Delilah.” Kurt gave him a look of concern.

Blaine thought about saying what was on his mind, but decided against it. They were only a few years out of college, and lived in a one bedroom shoebox apartment in Brooklyn. They were hardly in a position to bring a child into their lives. And although there was a tiny part of Blaine that thought they could make it work, figure something out, there was a bigger part of him that said to not bring it up. If he told Kurt he wanted kids now, he was terrified that Kurt would only say yes to make Blaine happy. He needed Kurt to want it badly as well, and it just didn’t seem like they were at that place yet.

So Blaine didn’t say anything about children. “Yeah, yeah. I- I guess it was just a lot, meeting her, you know? I mean, she’s our family and we get to watch her grow up.” 

Kurt looked like he was expecting Blaine to say something else, but as soon as Blaine noticed the look, it passed and he smiled. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” They were both quiet for a few moments until Kurt broke the silence with, “Let’s hope Cooper never gives her his acting masterclass though.”

They both burst out laughing and made the drive back to the airport.

* * *

It wasn’t until Blaine was 27 that he felt the familiar strong desire to have a child again. This time, it was at Kurt’s 28th birthday party. Brittany and Santana had recently had their first kid, Miles, and had brought him along for the friends and family Brunch they were holding at their new apartment. 

A lot of their friends had kids by now, so Blaine had met his fair share of babies, but for some reason Santana and Brittany having a kid hit him differently. He had always felt like his and Kurt’s love story had been intertwined with Santana and Brittany’s. They had all fought through homophobia in high school. Brittany and Blaine shared in their heartbreak of losing Kurt and Santana their senior year. Santana had lived with Kurt in New York and been rooting for Kurt and Blaine’s reunion. They shared a _wedding_ , for crying out loud.

So maybe Blaine _was_ a bit jealous. Santana and Brittany hadn’t started dating much longer before he and Kurt, and they had all gotten married at the same time. He just felt like he and Kurt were behind on their lives if the girls already had a kid.

But he and Kurt had always wanted their lives to be perfect before having a kid. Although they now had an apartment with two bedrooms instead of one, their careers still weren’t as stable as they wanted them to be. Acting in theatre was never a stable career path. They were fortunate to both have gigs for the moment- Kurt was currently working in the costume department for an off-broadway production of “Sweet Charity”, and Blaine was in the final rounds for a Broadway revival of “How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying”- but by the time they would have a kid, who knew what jobs they would have?

So Blaine tried not to stare too longingly as Brittany bounced a gurgling Miles in her lap. Deep down, he knew he needed to have a conversation with Kurt about kids pretty soon. It was all he could think about lately and he had to know where his husband stood on the subject. Finalizing a plan in his mind, he decided he would talk to Kurt that night.

* * *

Once all the guests had left Kurt’s party, Blaine and Kurt started to clean the living room and gather up all the dishes. They fell into a comfortable silence as Blaine rinsed plates while Kurt loaded up the dishwasher. Blaine was lightly humming a Katy Perry song when he heard Kurt take a deep breath. He looked over curiously at his husband. “Kurt?”

Kurt looked like he was hesitant to say what was on his mind, but in a rush he mumbled, “Ithinkweshouldhaveababy.”

Blaine nearly dropped the dish he was washing and slowly looked over at Kurt, a smile starting to form on his face. “Sorry, what was that?”

Kurt hesitantly turned to look at Blaine. “I want...I want a baby.”

Blaine was full-on grinning now. He felt like his face would split in two if he smiled any bigger. “You want that?”

Kurt bit his lip as he was trying to hold back a smile. “It’s just, seeing Miles today, and god, even Lilah still makes me think of her as a baby. And I know we don’t have the most stable jobs but- we could make it work! There’s always costuming work I could take if we need it and- and we already have the second room! I _want_ that for us. I want the family and the little baby that we get to raise and love unconditionally.” He started pacing around the kitchen as he rambled on. “I want the little girl with your eyes and the sleepless nights and the dance recitals. I want a little boy who I can teach to ride a bike and tell him how proud I am and-”

Blaine laughed as he grabbed Kurt’s shoulders and spun him around to face him. “Even after being married for almost 8 years, you’re still just as adorable when you ramble.”

Kurt blushed as he laughed lightly. “So that’s...that’s something you want too?”

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Kurt instantly melted into his embrace and kissed back. When they pulled apart, Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt’s. “I want that more than anything. I’ve wanted that ever since we first met Lilah.”

Kurt pulled away from Blaine as he burst out laughing.

“What?” Blaine looked at his husband, utterly confused.

* * *

Kurt was 25 when he first started wanting a child.

Seeing Blaine with Lilah made him picture everything he’d been wanting in his future with Blaine. All of the maybes and what-ifs solidified in that moment. He could picture Blaine rocking their baby to sleep at night, teaching their kindergartener to play piano, watching every disney movie over and over and singing along with their kids.

Kurt wanted it. He wanted it all. But he didn’t want to rush Blaine into that. Blaine was only two years out of college. He deserved to live a little more life where he only had to worry about the extra responsibilities of kids. Besides, they barely had room in their tiny apartment for themselves. It would be nearly impossible to find room for a baby.

Still, he couldn’t help but notice the way Blaine seemed a little off after holding Delilah. Once they had gotten in the car on the way to the airport, he decided to ask his husband about it. 

“Are you okay? You seemed a little emotional ever since you held Delilah.” 

Blaine had a sad look in his eyes, but quickly forced a smile on his face. “Yeah, yeah. I- I guess it was just a lot, meeting her, you know? I mean, she’s our family and we get to watch her grow up.” 

Kurt couldn’t help but feel like that wasn’t what Blaine had wanted to say. He put all thoughts of their own future children out of his mind. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” He paused, letting himself imagine a baby of their own for just a second longer. “Let’s hope Cooper never gives her his acting masterclass though.”

Hearing Blaine’s laughter along with his own gave him comfort that they would have their happily ever after of a family one day.

* * *

A week before Blaine’s 29th birthday, the couple was blessed with a daughter, Tracy Nicole Anderson-Hummel. She already had a head full of dark black hair and the most beautiful, big eyes.

And as soon as Kurt carried her through the door of their apartment for the first time, Kurt and Blaine knew that it was the start of another wonderful journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves! I wrote this after reading a lot of klaine as parents fics and being inspired (because who doesn't love dad klaine??). I managed to start and finish it within 3 hours (so not my most well-written fic, but pretty good for a quick oneshot), since I'm training myself for Klaine Valentines Day Challenge this year! I'll be attempting to write one fic a day for the first 2 weeks of February, so I figured I would test my writer stamina. 
> 
> I'll be writing at least a few more one-shots for the rest of January as I prep, so please feel free to send me any prompts you have! I'm always looking for inspiration so let me know what kind of tropes you'd like to see!
> 
> As always, see you in the next fic! ~Vivi


End file.
